Plegarias Sordas
by Uramy
Summary: "Abriéndose paso miró a cierto lugar del local donde estaba lo que parecían ser los robots... Las manos de Nicolle temblaron dejando el papel caer al suelo y ser pisoteado por la gente, pisoteado como sus ganas de trabajar en el lugar."
1. Begun

Ok, gente, tocó el _fandom_ de una piba así que, aclaro:

La historia tomará un lado tragi-cómico de FNAF 1 y FNAF 2, creo que habrá tonteadas como mucho con los animatronicos -no, en esta, no serán humanos **Decepción- **

** Atenti:** OC son permitidos~

Bien, empecemos:

...

El día 3 de Agosto no era una de las fechas que a Nicolle le gustaba recordar de niña. Pero con el paso de los años se acostumbró a las llamadas por teléfono y los pocos mensajes que _Facebook_ y _Tumblr_ o hasta en _DeviantART _ leyó las felicitaciones de su mayoría de edad.

Digamos que ese cumpleaños fue especial, no como sus 15 en donde no había hecho la gran fiesta, pero, al fin, la chica tenía ganas de empezar su vida como adulta joven.

Ya tenía ganas de llenar su primer currículum como si fuera una ficha de un personaje, tenía ganas de ya tener el apartamento soñado y vivir con su amiga de infancias, Dashiel.

La felicidad de la chica de pelo largo hasta la 3ra y 4ta costilla, desaparecieron en el momento en el que su madre le dió la noticia de que le consiguió un trabajo de guardia en un restaurante.

Le era imposible recalcular la poca información que su madre le acababa de dar, y eso que ella tenía las ganas de buscar por su cuenta. Pero suspiró al pensar que era un comienzo para algo, y todo gracias a su madre.

-Son solo 6 horas de trabajo, además, es de noche, y a vos te encanta caminar de noche.-le sonrió la mujer de pelo corto y enrulecido.

-Ya lo sé, pero,¿Te dignastes a preguntarmelo antes, vieja?-murmuró la chica mientras se preparaba el agua para el mate.

-Bueno, agradece que te conseguí algo, y ya desde ahora eres dependiente aunque sigas estudiando en la mañana.

Nicolle miró como su madre comía un bizcocho, sin duda, la sacó de quicio de eso de "Seguir estudiando" ¡Y más es la mañana! Con lo que ella adoraba dormir y andar por el mundo de los sueños, la nena es muy lúcida en ese mundo.

-Sobre eso.-acaparó su atención-, quiero dejar de estudiar.

-¿Y eso porqué?-le contestó la mujer de mal modo con un cierto toque de resignación y asco.

-Si ya tengo un trabajo, ¿Para qué necesito seguir estudiando?

-Un título...

-Bueno.

-Carrera.

-Aha, basta.

-Laburo cuando termines estos meses.

-¡Ya!-chilló ella al ver que la caldera -_pava_- estaba en su punto máximo de temperatura y el aire condensado y caliente salía a toda velocidad.

Agarrando la caldera, vertió el agua en un termo y se dedicó a preparar el mate ya lavado.

Colocó la yerba y escuchó a su madre discutir con su hermana menor de 10 años; la miró a ella, pelo largo enrulecido y un rubio mezclado con rojizo, la pequeña Roh era de esas chicas que se debatían las cosas desde su nacimiento, como si iba a ser niña o niño, si era rubia o pelirroja, si estaba bien de salud o no...

Nicolle no paso por ello. Era alguien... normal, bah, si se llamaba normal a la chica que se ha teñido de pelo, su piel clara llena de lunares y cicatrices, viste con jeans, shorts y blusas caídas y usa bufandas de hilo en verano. No como su hermana, llena de problemas y que acaparaba la atención de su vieja madre.

-Al final, ¿Dónde es?-preguntó mientras terminaba de preparar el mate y colocaba azúcar en el termo, sin duda, Nicolle tomaba mate dulce, si era amargo, al Diablo la lógica y el mundo, destruía todo.

-¿Te acordás que cuando tu hermana era chica la llevamos a una pizzeria que abrieron en _Nuevo Centro_, cerca de la _Ciudad Cartoon Network_?

-¿La del cine?

-Así es.-asintió.

-¡Aliz!-exclamó la chica-, ¿Ese lugar? ¡Está lleno de pendejos! ¡Y negros, muchos negros que escuchan cumbia!-la pelirroja tembló con la idea de ver a esos chicos con peinados mohicanos o las mujeres jóvenes de escote con una palmera en la cabeza en lugar de pelo.

-No en la noche.-acotó ella.

-Bueno, no en la noche. ¡Los niños, no! Pero los negros...-negó Nicolle, agarró la matera de cuero marrón y puso dentro el termo y tapó con una bolsa de nylon el mate.-, ¿Estas segura de que empiece ya?

-Lo ameritan las cosas, ¿No te parece?

Nicolle negó.

-¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡No es justo!

-Tómatelo como un regalo de mi parte.

-¡No me _trollees, _ma'!

Nicolle ignoro lo que su madre le seguía diciendo a sus espaldas, esas palabras le carcomían los oídos.

Llegando a su cuarto, aprontó un deportivo azul ajustado, una blusa holgada multicolor y una campera con capucha gris con detalles en blanco y negro.

Se colocó un viejo anillo que mantenía la forma de una serpiente y se demostraba que ya estaba pasada de años.

-... Heh, no me olvidaré de la promesa.-sonrió ella.

Se colocó en la otra muñeca dos pulseras de hilos, una celeste con blanco y la otra naranja y violeta.

En su cuello, colgaba un collar con la insignia de la _Brigada de Reconocimiento_ del anime _Attack on Titan_, y de sus orejas colgó una serpiente dorada y negra, en la otra, una pequeña estrella con un pequeñito diamante.

Terminó de ponerse unas zapatillas deportivas rosado pálido y se colocó frente al espejo para peinarse y hacerse el cerquillo hacia atrás y apretarlo con andulines negros. Enredando en su pelo hizo una pequeña trenza donde colgaba una pequeña pluma con un par de cascabeles.

-¿Estás lista? El ómnibus ya va a pasar y lo perderemos por tu culpa si seguís así.

-Ya va.-le contestó en lo bajo antes de agarrar el _Samsung Galaxy 3_ que conservaba desde los 15 años, y los auriculares blancos para luego meterlos en un morral negro lleno de pines.

Su madre, agarrando de la mano a su hermana pequeña, sujetaba la matera al hombro y la pequeña mochila de la niña.

-¡Apúrate, tonta!-llamó la rubia a la mayor, esta miró por unos segundos el pequeño peluche de un perro gris con un listón rojo

-¡Ya voy, carajo...!-y lo colocó dentro.

Ya llegando al local, ocupaba toda una planta de este, así que el shopping _Nuevo Centro_ sufrió un par de cambios apenas la pizzeria Freddy's se colocó en la ciudad.

Grande, llena de espacio, juegos, áreas de recreación y arcades ocupaba gran parte del local; el resto, eran la pequeña cocina que desprendía un rico olor a pizza y mesas donde las familias se sentaban -ya sea fuera o dentro del local-

-¿Sabías que pusieron unos robots en el local para entretener a los nenes?-sonrió amargamente Aliz, Nicolle dejó de escuchar _ONE OK ROCK_ en sus auriculares y prestó atención innecesaria

-¿Ah, sí?

-Si, son... 3... o 4... creo.-pensó dudativa.

-Ya veremos que tal son.-sonrió.

-Son lindos.-argumentó Roh con una sonrisita.

-Hmmm...

Entrando al local, Nicolle arrancó el letrero que decía "_Se busca guardia. $1000 de L a V. 00.00 a 06.00. Hablar con el gerente de Freddy's_"

Aliz se adelantó con Roh en el local para sentarse en una de las mesas y dejar todo bajo las sillas a un costado mientras hacían la seña a Nicolle para que vaya a hablar con el gerente.

Nicolle, se colocó el auricular en el oído derecho, le dió play a la lista de reproducción y fue caminando entre la muchedumbre.

Abriéndose paso miró a cierto lugar del local donde estaba lo que parecían ser los robots...

Las manos de Nicolle temblaron dejando el papel caer al suelo y ser pisoteado por la gente, pisoteado como sus ganas de trabajar en el lugar.

Las pupilas se le dilataron por un instante al igual que se le achicaron al notar las ciertas figuras que se encontraban de pie en el escenario moviéndose de forma morbosa.

-No puede ser...-tartamudeó-, esto debe ser una jodida broma.

Y de golpe, la canción que había sido borrada de su memoria hace ya años, resonó en sus oídos por unos segundos, dándole en su cuerpo el baldazo de agua fría.

Toda esa letra se había olvidado en su adolescencia, ¿O eso creía...?

_¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma!_

...

Listo, un inicio corto pero me entretuvo bastante imaginarme esto.

Los veo en el próximo capítulo!

¡Jaa nee, kiss kiss!


	2. WElcOmE To FAZbeAR's PizZa

Dios! Hola, h-hoy estoy emocionada. Jugué las dos noches de la Demo de 5NAF's y lo AMÉ, Scott se lució con tal de ponernos nerviosos con la dificultad del juego.

Me gustó bastante pero... no sé porque, BB (Billy, como lo apodaron ya los de _Tumblr y dA_) no me gusto, no sé que tiene pero, no me gustó... Y el que más me dió miedo... Puppet.

Bien, agradezco los _Reviews_ _Favs_ y _Watchs_ que recibí. Muchas gracias, gente! QwQU

Bueno, Atara Cobra: Tu OC será incluido con gusto, así que quedate tranquila y disfruta el capítulo que aparece. :3

Mymobius07: Gracias, vos sabes bien que entre Argentina y Uruguay tenemos ese asento bien de cante :v Y me mata de risa escribir así, ya que, acostumbro a escribir "formal", y como, que escribir con este estilo de _lunfardo_ me entretiene bastante y le enseño a otros países como decimos las cosas entre los charcos -w-

Pinkierose230502: Gracias, seguiré con el proyecto x3 Me alegro que Nicolle te haya caído bien, así que sé que entonces _Yo_ te caigo bien -u-

Bah, ya me fui de rosca. Lean lean:

...

-Debes estar jodiéndome, esto no es real-se volvió a repetir.

Los "robots" mencionados por su madre y su hermana, eran justamente, lo que ella no quería ver en su vida.

Hace ya mucho, ella jugó un juego _Indie_ de terror, de _Point 'n' Click_ ue trataba de ser un guardia en una pizzería, _animatronicos_ y _screamers_.

Bueno, ¿Qué creen? La chica observaba frente a ella los personajes de ese juego.

¿Pero, como es posible? ¡Eran imaginarios! ¡Personajes de juegos yankees!

En el lugar se encontraba un conejo celeste con grandes ojos de muñeca, una polluela en tangas rosas y un galán osezno con su galera y su micrófono.

Recitando las canciones, terminaron el acto y agradecieron a los niños que lo escuchaban. Dejaron de actuar, bajaron la escaleras y empezaron a interactuar con la gente a sus alrededores.

Todavía temblando, Nicolle quedó helada con la mirada fija en los animales hasta que la coneja celeste se giró y clavó sus penetrantes jos verde oro sobre ella.

El movimiento que hizo con la mano para saludarla, la sacó de casillas y con la ayuda de que en sus auriculares terminaba la canción y empezaba a resonar _Timmy Trumpet ft. Savage – Freaks_ le dió razones para pegar un pequeño salto y mirar a sus pies donde yacía el papel todo arrugado y pisado.

Lo guardó en el bolsillo y siguió su camino imitando lo mejor posible de que nada había pasado, y, ahogando un grito en sus pulmones, se apuró a ir a paso redoblado a la oficina del gerente.

Tocó la puerta.

Nada. Se pudo escuchar la musica clásica saliente de la oficina.

Miró a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a alguien que le de el paradero del hombre.

Pasó alguien de mantenimiento; el hombre estaba terminando de pegar nuevo posters en la pizzeria hasta que nervioso giró al sentir el picoteó en su hombro.

-Disculpa...-susurró ella en un tono menos audible y de baja calidad-, ¿Sabes donde esta el...?

-¿El...?

-E-El gerente.-tartamudeó. Bueno, excelente, eso le iba de maravillas: Hablar. Nicolle no era de esas personas seguras de sí mismas, tartamudeaba o simplemente empezaba a hablar en alto y terminaba en susurros -según lo que le contaba a veces Dashiel cuando hablaban y de golpe, Nicolle entraba en un _estado de Nada_ y pasaba eso- o simplemente, no sabía como expresarse en una lengua tan vivida tan cotidianamente

-Oh, en la oficina, ¿No te atendió?

-No.

-Entrá no'más entonces, tiene mala costumbre de no escuchar bien cuando no le llaman.-le sonrió el hombre, o eso parecía ser la mueca torcida en su rostro. Nicolle retrocedió y inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento mientras murmuró un simple _gracias_.

Tocó de vuelta por las dudas, apagó el reproductor de musica guardando los auriculares en la comisura de la chalina y agarró del pestillo para correrlo y asomar la cabeza por la abertura.

-Permiso yo...- ¡Perdón, no sabía que estaba con alguien!- la pelirroja observó como enfrente de ella estaba el presunto jefe de la gran pizzería Freddy's. Un hombre gordo, de traje, pelo hacia atrás atado con una colita baja, un gorro de gaucho, un pequeño palillo en la bocay demostraba tener una mirada fría y penetrante color celeste claro, su piel, marcada de viejos tatuajes era de un color crema tostado por los climas calurosos de esos días.

Una chica sentada en una silla frente al desordenado escritorio del jefe, la miró tranquilamente.

Su cabello era color azabache con las mechas mas raras que Nicolle nunca se puso a convinar, azules y rojas , o eran sus ojos grandes y llamativos de un iris azul marino. Tanto la chica iba vestida muy _chick_ demostraba ser muy delicada y coqueta, con cada detalle de moda en ella como las pulseras de liga en una muñeca o las muñequeras en la otra y sus dijes en los oídos.

-No, no pasa nada.-le murmuró el hombre con una voz ronca.-, ¿También venías por lo del trabajo...?

-Eh... S... S-Seeeh.. Podría decirse que sí.-intentó mediar palabras, pero, simplemente tartamudeó con tal de tener una respuesta claramente "firme" ante su futuro jefe.

-Bueno, es una pena... la señorita aquí presente está por la misma razón...

-Oh... b-bueno... n-no pasa nada...-negó ella y se escondió bajo la chalina de hilos verdes y negros, la otra chica, apenada ante la charla, suspiró.

-Señor...-llamó su atención con una voz cordial y amable-, ¿No es posible para que las dos tengamos el puesto?

-¿Dos guaridas dices?-dudó el por unos segundos y giró los ojos para mirar el techo donde un viejo ventilador colgaba y daba el pequeño aire viciado de la habitación.

Lo pensó bastante, y ambas jóvenes sintieron una gran presión en el pecho por unos instantes antes de aliviarse al escuchar la noticia.

-Bueno, pueden quedarse con el puesto... la verdad, tienes razón, tener a dos guaridas puede ser de estrategia...

La dos se miraron con una sonrisa cálida y haciéndose saber que de ahora en adelante iban a trabajar hombro con hombro contra lo que estuviera afuera, y sabiendo, de quienes se trataban.

Luego de la charla dada por el hombre, les entregó un par de copias de las llaves del local y les explicó lo que tendrían que hacer.

Les explicó donde estaban las cámaras del local y donde trabajarían e harían guardia.

Cuando él se retiró, ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

Se miraron, pegaron unos pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo y empezaron a reír.

-Perdona que antes de no me presenté...-susurró la pelinegra-, soy Cony, Cony Cohen.

-Oh, encantada. Nicolle, Nicolle Gómez.-le extendió la mano como saludo, la otro aceptó.

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos trabajo.-le musitó la otra, Nicolle asintió mientras volvió a salir de ese pasillo que solo tenía dos sillas, una mesa y una tablet digital donde vigilar las cámaras, pero no, no era tiempo para usarla.

-Así es...-bufó Nicolle-, yo... ahora debo volver con mi familia, debo buscar la matera y el morral para pasar la noche.

-Oh, bueno... iré a ver el lugar, ¿En un rato nos vemos entonces?

-Seguro.-le sonrió, le saludó con la mano y fue a donde estaba su madre y su hermana.

Roh terminaba de comer una pizza y salió a las disparadas para ver a los animatronicos.

Nicolle no dudó en temer por unos segundos la seguridad de su hermana, pero, siguió ignorando los hechos. Se sentó frente a su madre y esta le extendió un plato con pizza y un vaso de plástico con coca-cola dentro.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la mujer de rulos-, ¿Cómo te fue?

-De maravillas.-limitó a contestar mientras tragaba-, yo y otra chica conseguimos el laburo.

-Ah, me parece bien... ¿Dijo algo más el tipo?

-¿El jefe? Nah. Solo explicó unas cosas y... se fue.

-¿Se fue?

-Seh.

-Que raro, ¿No?-murmuró la mujer tomando un café, la hija le murmuró un _hmm_ hasta terminar de comerse la pizza ya llena.

Pasaron las horas, y justo cuando cerraron, Aliz y Roh siguieron sentadas unos minutos mientras miraban como apagaban a los animatronicos.

-Son raros esos robots.

-Animatronicos.-le corrigió enseguida la chica, malhumorada por el hecho de confundir el mismo sinónimo para... distinta personas.

-Lo-que-sea.

-Bueno, vayan yendo, el local cerrara dentro de un rato y tengo que empezar el turno con Cony...

-Vaya, es una perdida de tiempo de todos modos...-murmuró la mujer y se paró para agarrar el bolso y besarle la frente a la mayor-, cuidate, y suerte en el primer día.

-Será fácil.-mintió, ella sabía bien que estando en ese lugar, con esos animatronicos, ¡Con ellos! Toda una noche, sería peor que jugarlo, no hay un _Replay_ acá es, una noche, una vida, una oportunidad.

-Adiós, fea.-le dijo la rubia

-¿Eh? Ah, sisi, andate de una vez llorona.

Ambas se fueron, Nicolle bufó y empezó a temblar, estaba sola.

Miró a todos lados en busca de gente, pero ya habían salido todos los trabajadores.

Se apuró a agarrar la matera y el morral para así pegar una carrera a la sala de seguridad.

Pasó delante de los tres animatronicos, quienes mantenían su mirada fija en la nada.

-... Denme un respiro, por favor... no me maten a la primera.-les empezó a hablar-, por favor... Bonn dejá el bajo de Bonnie... Chik, no andes en los ductos... Y Fred...-paró en secó a mirarlo a los ojos, el color cyan del antiguo Freddy Fazbear le llamaba la atención, a diferencia de este nuevo y vintage Freddy, no había nada que lo llamara de verdad-... no te me quedes mirando toda la noche.

-¿A quién le hablas?-Nicolle se giró a ver a Cony comiendo una barra de cereal y caminando a su dirección, a pelinegra se paró a su lado y miró a los animatronicos-, ah, hola... chicos...

-¿Sabes a qué trabajo acabamos de aceptar, no...?-gimió Nicolle en lo bajo, tenía miedo, tenía miedo por su vida.

-... sí...-le respondió Cony-, sé que trabajo acepte, sé quienes son ellos... y sé lo que pasará esta noche.-se agarró el brazo buscando fuerzas y miró a la pelirroja-, pero, ahora, sobreviviremos, somos dos contra... no se cuantos ya...

-E-Eso creo...

Cony le sonrió, agarró la matera de su compañera y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que le siguiera hasta ir juntas y seguras a la sala.

Seis pares de ojos la siguieron con una tranquilidad notoria, y empezaron a reírse en lo bajo.

Cony colocó una pequeña radio en uno de los escritorios, corrió la mugre que ocupaba el lugar y despejó los asientos.

Nicolle dejó el morral en el asiento, agarró el termo dejándolo en el escritorio y fue hasta el baño de mujeres para tirar un poco de yerba y así preparar el mate.

-El agua está fría.-le avisó su compañera a travez del micrófono, Nicolle se sobresaltó y dió un respingo al ver la cámara en el pasillo de los baños.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó la otra con mitad de cuerpo fiera y mitad de cuerpo adentro del baño, sabiendo que Cony escucharía de todos modos.

-Recién acabé de tirar el termo al piso.-susurró, la otra chica empezó a temblar-... es broma, eh, esta sano y salvo acá.-empezó a reír-, perdón, perdón.

-¡No me pegues esos sustos! ¿Sabes lo caro que están los termos últimamente?

-Un ojo de la cara.-dijo en tono burlón, Nicolle no aguanto la risa

-Foxy.-rió la otra al volver con el mate.

Empezaron la ronda del mate apenas marcaron las 12, donde escucharon reproducir una grabadora. Cony mutó la grabación y suspiró.

-Ya sabemos lo que él tiene que decir...

-Seh...

Ambas siguieron tomando mate hasta cerca de las 02:40, donde, observaron más las cámaras a menudo y empezaron a ir hasta el cuarto de la caja musical para darle cuerda a otro de las atracciones de los niños. En ambos casos de ida y vuelta, cualquiera de las dos tenía la sensación de que la estaban observando.

Nicolle empezó a apretar el pequeño peluche que tenía en su morral por unos instantes hasta que Cony empezó a sincharle de la blusa con desesperación.

Miró el reloj en su celular, 03:00.

-¿Bon se movió?-le preguntó la pelirroja, la pelinegra asintió.-, perfecto... empecemos las 5 noches en Freddy's.

Cony le sonrió y sonándose el cuello, observó la cámara.

-Buenas noches, queridos muñecos.-sonrió ella.

_**Sketch:**_

-¿¡Quién fue el idiota que deja los conductos de ventilación abiertos!?

-¡Apaga ese ventilador!

-Bon, deja ese bajo en donde va.

-¡Chik, salí del ducto!

-F-Fred, deja de mirarme, ¡Vete!

-... sigo apreciando a los viejos...


End file.
